Gustavo Blade Interview
This interview was held by Jack7809. Gustavo Blade portrayed an unnamed prison survivor and numerous walkers from The Walking Dead. ---- What role/roles did you have on The Walking Dead? I had several on season 4 and 5. My first appearance was on season 4 when walkers broke into the prison, on the same episode I portrayed a walker that was behind the Walker that attacked Daryl. I was also walker that bit Bob and I was a prison survivor. Did you watch show or read the comics prior to your role? No. Were there any scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? (If so what happened in them) Yes, me escaping from prison, A scene were Maggie found a bible in my pocket after (scene with Bob), Also I was a old walker in the tunnel with Glenn who's arm blew off. What happened to your character (The Prison Survivor) How did he die? He was portrayed by somebody else the day he died. I don't know why. He turned into a zombie inside the bus after accident and was killed off by Maggie. Did your character have a name or backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? ' ' I was a Hispanic survivor, apparently friends with girl with pony tail that is found out dead. There is a short scene where we can be seen running away in the background together after the tank starts shooting What was the atmosphere like on set? Any day is different, different director, different make up artists, it depends. There are nicer crew and nicer actors than others. I really didn't like Lauren, while the actress that portrays Sasha was super nice. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ' ' The scene I had with Lauren (the one with the bible that was cut) was not very good. I remember that I was laying down on the floor dead and she had to search my pocket to find a bible, so we did the scene several times. I was right next to her of course and she never handed me over the bible to put it back in my pocket, her assistant came every time. She would hand it over to him and he would give it to me. Pretty silly. My last role was the best, I had 3h make up session and my Walker ended up being the figurine for the DVD collectors edition, it was a really fun day. Everyone was super nice, specially Andrew. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? I was wearing pajama camo pants, looked pretty silly also had a fake mouth so when I talked or ate everyone laughed. Norman took pic of us with the silly make up and pajamas. Best thing was the other extras I worked with, and the first time I arrived in the prison. Also the first time I was selected to play a hero Walker, I was super excited and happy I'll never forget that. How did you get your role on the show? I found a Facebook post about a casting call looking for Hispanic type with beard. Are there any other projects you are currently working on? No, I am a full time engineer. Thank you on behalf of the entire wiki! We really appreciate it. No problem! Glad to share these fun times. �� Category:Interviews